


Incluso si escuchan

by Shameblack



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU Orfanato, Escondidas, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameblack/pseuds/Shameblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el silencio de las escondidas los niños los pueden escuchar, porque han dejado sus marcas por todos los cuartos. Porque se miran y se reconocen un poco, luego nada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incluso si escuchan

**Author's Note:**

> Todo mi orgullo está bastante hundido. Pero qué se le va a hacer.

Lo odia. Tanto como a su soledad, como a su suerte. Lo odia con cada gramo de su ser. Es impensable llamar a ese lugar un hogar. Es estúpido imaginarse a esas personas como a su familia. El los odia a todos, es sencillo. Es natural.

En algún punto, cuando te quedas sin nadie, resulta bastante fácil prescindir de otros. Quizá por instinto de supervivencia, para que ya no vuelva a doler. O porque quedas muy marcado y dañado, tanto como para aislarte. Como para pensar seriamente en odiar todo eso que tiene la posibilidad de herir.

Porque la personas hieren, y lo hacen de lo peor.

Así que es sencillo saber que lo odia. Que odia el orfanato y a toda la estúpida gente que hay en él. A los niños que juegan y corren por el pasillo. A las muchachas que le ven interesadas. A las cocineras, a los maestros, a la directora. Es fácil odiarlo todo. Y es tan fácil odiarlo a él que termina siendo el único al que no odia, y eso le exaspera.

— ¿Vienes o no?

La pregunta se esparce por el comedor, y no es difícil verlos, a la masa de adolescentes energéticos y estúpidos. Todos juntos, todos animados. Y entre esa marulla de gente le puede ver, con esa sonrisa confiada, como si todo pudiera estar bien. Incluso si no lo está.

— Seguro — y sus ojos lo ven durante un instante y no aparta la vista. Nunca lo ha hecho. Y se miran, y es extraño, es casi temerario. Por un instante le odia, por el otro le quiere ahí, a un lado. Cerca.

Aún así todos salen por la puerta que da a las canchas y él se queda en el comedor, con sus propios asuntos, sus propios fantasmas a la espalda. Nunca se ha quejado de su soledad, y ese día no va a ser el primero.

Sakura se le acerca, le dice "Qué pasa" y el gruñe, se levanta de su asiento y camina. Quizá no la odia como a todas las demás pero sigue ahí el desagrado por ella, esa pequeña muesca que le hace alejarse rápido, porque no aguanta a la gente. La gente nunca ha sido su fuerte. Aunque no es como si le importara.

Los pasos retumban en el pasillo y Kira está contando de cara a la pared, y cuando pasa a su lado ella levanta la cabeza y le mira feo. Le mira con miedo, y no le interesa, porque está acostumbrado. A veces, te acostumbras a lo menos esperado. A veces, las cosas pasan por que sí.

Cuando por fin pisa el suelo de su dormitorio lo ve todo con otros ojos. Porque está cansado pero ansioso. Porque desde su lugar cerca de la puerta puede ver el pequeño trozo de jardín que se inmiscuye por la ventana, y las voces atraviesan el vidrio y llenan la estancia por dos segundos. Es demasiado difícil no acercarse a mirar.

Sudados, sonrientes y todos unos idiotas, jugando en el jardín. Los niños incluso les aplauden como si fueran así de buenos. Y entonces está él. Todo un cúmulo de cosas que Sasuke no se quiere parar a reflexionar. Porque Naruto es la incógnita que no se quiere plantear. Porque le agrada que a veces entre en la ecuación y otras tantas no. Porque siente que puede descartarlo fácil, sin penas. Y es tan flexible, tan volátil. Tan mentira.

Naruto le mira desde abajo, y sonríe un poco, casi tan imperceptible que no lo parece, pero lo es.

Naruto nunca ha sido nadie descartable. No para Sasuke. Y eso lo exaspera. Lo vuelca como nadie más en ese infernal lugar lo hace. Así que tiene el derecho de preguntarse qué hace contra la estantería de esa recámara olvidada, con la boca de Naruto sobre toda su cara y sus manos un poco más allá.

— Deja de hacer ruido.

Pero es mentira. Le encanta que haga ruido. Y le gusta aún más pensar que en el silencio de las escondidas Kira y los demás niños puedan oírles; no vienen mucho para éste lado de la casa, pero probablemente ya los han escuchado, en algún otro lugar. Después de todo, sus marcas ya están por todos los cuartos.

Naruto le sonríe mientras le cuela la mano entre los pantalones, y Sasuke no piensa en que odia a toda esa gente, o a ese lugar, o a ese rubio que le devora con cada beso. Simplemente siente, y mete sus manos entre la ropa ajena, y toca, porque puede y debe. Al final, siempre es Naruto quien se deshace contra él.

Cuando salen de la recámara toman diferentes caminos. No se hablan en el comedor y tampoco en el dormitorio. Sasuke le vuelve a odiar un poco. Solo hasta que tiene a Naruto arrodillado en frente de él y sonriendo como bobo. Lo triste es que esa sonrisa le recorre la columna y le hace suspirar quedo. Pero lo disimula y simplemente le toma el cabello. Naruto siempre se deja hacer (o es que acaso sabe cuándo dejarse dominar), y no pone pegas y le acaricia las caderas, y Sasuke siente más escalofríos por esos dedos sobre su piel, que por la boca en otro lado.

Qué importa si todos le odian también. Qué importa si está solo. Nunca se ha quejado de su soledad, y Naruto tampoco se queja de ella. Y aunque piensa que es solo un pasatiempo para desahogarse –porque lo necesita, incluso más que el propio rubio- no se aparta cuando los dedos le recorren el pelo, después de caer rendidos en el piso. No se aleja cuando los labios le dejan una marca en su frente, como un gesto demasiado tierno y fuerte. No se extraña cuando le roba un beso fugaz en la habitación.

Pero le molesta que desee su atención, que desee romper un poco las apariencias y dejarse hacer. Sasuke odia querer que Naruto le mire y que lo acompañe. Que diga frente a todos que le quiere, que no le importa nada de él. Que está dispuesto a cruzar el camino sólo para llegar a su lado. Lo odia sobre todo porque sabe que eso, no va a pasar.

Incluso si al siguiente día se asegura que los niños los escuchen, siguen siendo solo cosas de un rato. Nada más.

 

**Author's Note:**

> De esas veces que la cruda moral te azota en la mente y te dices ya qué, si lo escribes, publícalo. Y es como una penitencia, porque no hay orgullo ni nada. Pero está ahí y lo haces. 
> 
> (A veces simplemente hay días del mes en donde la lengua no te cuadra y los dedos solo rezan palabras malas e incoherentes. A veces pasa muy seguido, a veces qué se yo, la cruda moral, el existencialismo. La dificultad). 
> 
> Gracias por leer:)


End file.
